The Susano'o of Friendship
by SpriteBlazer
Summary: In a mistake in salvaging Hakumen from the boundary, Hakumen found himself on Equestria. Now he must protect this world alongside the Mane 6 from the evils of this world and beyond. Contains ponyfided Hakumen and other Blazblue characters later on. rated T for mild cussing from non pony characters.
1. Ch1 Reflection

Hello and thank you for choosing to read my fan fiction crossover of My Little Pony and Blazblue. I want to say I don't own either MLP or Blazblue though I wished I did. I be rich… heh. I'm probably going to update every two weeks on Sunday because I am writing this at my work and I don't get to use the computer at work sept every other weekend. Doing this fic between phone calls and crisis of what a newspaper company gets will be difficult but I will try my best to keep this schedule. A bit about me is I have horrible spelling, the only reason you don't see much of it is because of spellcheck and the use of google to check some word can miss. I'm also horrible on tenses. Past and present always seem to mix and if someone can point this out (in a PM please) I would be grateful. I hope you enjoy this fic as much I did writing this chapter. Please Review, I do enjoy seeing what people think. Thank you. (most likely if I have time, I'll edit and fic chapters on the Monday after.)

Chapter 1: Reflection

Standing atop a hill that overlooks a small town with a tree like castle in its center stands a white armor clad being. This white armored being wears a blank mask with a horn on either side of it. The mask doesn't have eye holes to see from, though it has several red eyes adorning his armor, each shifting around in a different direction as to keep consent vigilance over the surrounding. Black skin like suit covered where the white plates of armor did not. A large, long thin sword covered its back. Long silver hair protrudes from the back of the mask, starting in tuffs of hair that gradually turn into a long pony tail. The being watches the sun set behind the large forest just past the town. It lets out a sigh.

"How long has it truly been?" The armored being asks the wind in a deep echoic voice that could be determined male as it blows past it, making his pony tail flutter in the wind. His faceless mask seems to look down to remember the past few eventful days. The first memory of this place was of Azure…

Deep dark Azure. Everywhere he looks was Azure. Time felt frozen in this place as the armored being sighs. He has no way of knowing of what happed after his friend, Jubei helped him capture Terumi inside the Boundary. He felt like it had been only moments ago as he watched the traitor Terumi falling deeply into the depths of the dark abyss. The being could tell this event happened a long time ago, but since there was no way to tell time, he could have been only moments ago for all he knew.

"This is to be my end, Stuck in the Boundary, left to rot away as Terumi has. So be it" the being says to himself in the quietness. He was sure he was going to die here, but that didn't stop himself from maintaining his form and mind. The boundary would take all who fell into it, but he was determent to not let that happen to him.

Then, without warning or cause, the white armor felt a shift in the Darkness. He felt a pull on himself and a room full of equipment and computers began to form. The Being's eyes squint as the artificial lighting comes into contact with them. In front of the white armor stood a young looking woman in a half lab coat with the sleeves open on the side to let her arms out of them. At the end of the sleeves was cat like paws fitted with metal plates as to look like they would hurt if punched with. The woman had on red pants that hung down on her waist and a belt tied round it with a bell holding the ends together. Two pink tails bobbed side to side as she puts a lollypop into her mouth. Her amber eyes stare though a pair of small glasses as her pink hair sways from the movement of her tails. Her cat like ears hidden by the tuffs of hair that keeps her pony tail in check.

"…Grimalkin. What is the purpose of this." The white armor spoke to the woman in front of it.

"Shut it. The salvage process will be easier if you don't talk!" spit back the cat woman as she glares at the shadow of the White armored Being. "Tager, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine for the moment, but it is slowing down my processors" A deep voice known as Tager replies back from a monitor near the 'Grimalkin'.

"You'll be fine, just keep put." The Grimalkin replies back before shifting her attraction back to the being she is trying to revive. "Holding out at 20%, that's the best I can make it."

"This should be fine, Daughter of-"the White Armor spoke as he felt a shift again. This made the Grimalkin jump and start checking everything.

"What the hell?! Tager! What's happening on your end?! Tager? Damn it! What the hell is going wrong?" The Cat woman cussed out as she rapidly tried to resolve the issue.

The being could feel himself being pulled back into the boundary. He tries to will itself into existence but the pull from the Azure depths was too great to latch onto anything at the moment. The room he was in fades quickly back into the darkness that was before, the Grimalkin's cussing fading like a distance memory as the last sliver of the world disappear from view. All was dark, and getting darker. The being could feel itself falling deeper into the boundary.

_No… This will not be my end. _The white armor thought as he fought against the pull. Every struggle seem to just pull harder onto the Armor till he felt as it was weighted down by lead boots in an ocean of thick syrup. The armor struggles to find something, anything to latch his existence to before the boundary crushes his will to bits and scatters his mind and body across endless realms of possibilities. The being then shut all the eyes apon its body and hoped with everything his had to latch on to anything…

A moment later, the armor could feel a different kind of pull, one not so forceful but still bring him downward. His eyes opened quickly and found himself falling through air. The trees below him rushing toward him like a bullet. Quickly thinking, he shifted itself to land on its feet, however the armor felt weird. His balance was off. As quickly as his eyes could, he examination himself and found he has changed. The armor's bipedal, humanoid body was transformed into a quadruped pony body with a silver tail to match his hair. The Armor was surprised by this new form enough to lose focus and crashed into a big apple tree, breaking branches and knocking apples from the tree as it stops the Armor's descent.

As the last branch broke under the force of the fall, the ground shook from the impact. A small crater under the tree was formed. The armored pony at the bottem of the crater got buried under the falling apples. The shock of this event made the residents of the apple orchard.

"What the hay was that?" asks a female orange pony in a cowboy hat with a mark of three red apples on her hind quarters. She looks at a bigger red pony that just shakes his head. "We probably should go take a gander then, huh?"

"Yeeup" the big red pony replies to the orange filly.

"Well then, let's go Big Mac." She hollers out as she gallops out toward the orchard. Big Mac not far behind her as the two of them ran toward the biggest tree. As they get closer, they stop in shock of the damage done to the poor tree.

"What in Equestria could have done that?" the orange filly asks as she looks around. She spots the crater under the tree and that the apples in the crater were moving. Both ponies tense up, ready to fight if what was in there was hostile. As it stood up, the two ponies could see it was a white armored pony with a faceless mask on it. It stood as if the fall did nothing to the pony in question.

"Hey! What's the big idea crashing into our best apple tree and ripping it apart?" The pony with the cowboy hat yells in anger out at the armor. A few of the eyes turn to look at them but stood there quietly as if to study them a bit. "Hey! Did you hear me?!"

The white armored pony looks up for a moment with its faceless mask then back at the two ponies before it. For the first few seconds the being was surprised at the fact that they act as humans do. It took in every detail of the two and the surrounding apple orchard. Focusing on the orange one, the being decided it would be best to answer before she yelled again.

"I have heard your question and I have a few of my own." The armored one spoke." First off, who are you?"

"Now hold on! I asked you a question first," retorted the Orange pony.

"I do not know how it is I came to be falling from the sky nor did I mean do land through your tree, now…" The armored pony took a stance, reading for a fight," answer my question… Who are you?"

"That's not the way a Gentlecolt should ask." A more elegant voice answers his call. The armor's mask looked toward where the voice came from to find five other ponies of various colors and species plus one purple lizard.

"Yes, so why don't you give us your name first" The lavender pony with a horn and wings almost commands of him. The rest of them glare at him, ready to move at a moment's notice except a Pink pony with cotton candy like hair.

The white armored pony sighs a bit and relaxes his stance. "My name is… Hakumen."

For those who don't know of Blazblue and want to know more, please copy and paste these links below to your URL bar since doesn't hotlink links. (or maybe I just haven't figured it out yet…)

wiki/Hakumen

wiki/Iron_Tager

wiki/Kokonoe

wiki/Y%C5%ABki_Terumi

wiki/Jubei

wiki/BlazBlue_Wiki


	2. Ch2 Reflections 2

Hello and thank you Ettie, dragonofchaos666, bigbook29 for your reviews and fav/follows. I do hope I don't disappoint. I want to talk a bit on the setting for those who don't know or haven't seen it. For the My Little Pony world, it is set a week after the end of season 4. As for the Blazblue side of things… it's sort of a mix of Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Ok… with that out of the way, on with the show.

I still don't own MLP or Blazblue… and probably never will except in an alternate timeline… where then I probably made it but will never know cause no one can prove it and I'm rambling now..

* * *

Ch.2 Reflections 2

The tension in the air was thick as molasses as the group of ponies listen to the white armored pony speak his name. They look at one another till a blue pony with a rainbow main and tail and wings starts to snicker.

"Hakumen? What kind of name is that?" The Rainbow manned Pegasus says in between laughing.

"Rainbow dash!" The Lavender pony with wings and horn berates as the rest kind of roll their eyes at their companions antics. "This is not the time to be laughing at some ponies' name."

"But it is weird. What does it even mean?" Rainbow dash says as she takes to the air.

"I think it is awesome! Let's throw a party for Him!" The Pink cotton manned pony yells in exsitment.

"Pinky Pie, No. We came here because there was a strong magical disturbance and it could very well be Hakumen." The Lavender pony says back to rally them to focus.

_It seems that something happened here not long ago. They are still on edge._ Hakumen thought to himself as there gaze turns back to him.

"You needn't worry. I have no intentions of doing any harm."

"Tch"

Hakumen and the others gaze turn to the orange pony.

"You seemed to already done enough harm." The orange one retorts again in anger.

"Apple jack. I don't think he meant to crash into your tree" a yellowish Pegasus with pink hair says quietly to the orange pony.

"Maybe there is a spell to fix the tree back at the castle" The lavender one says to calm Apple jack down.

"I dunno, Twilight, The tree is pretty mangled up" Apple Jack says sadly.

"We won't know till we try."

Hakumen watches them as he thinks. _My fate seems to be linked to these 6… if I'm to someday escape from this realm then I must join forces with them._ He looks back up at the tree and takes a stance. "I will fix it."

The group turn there attraction to him, surprised at his words.

"How are you going to do that?" they all ask of him.

"You shall see. I suggest moving from there now. I will need the space." Hakumen answers in a hollow-ish voice.

The group moves from there spot in the small clearing of apple trees as Hakumen focuses on his surroundings. _There is no seithr but there is Mana in the air. I will have to use that. _From inside his mask, Hakumen smiles inwardly, _I'll need to thank Nine for teaching me this. _The two horns on his mask glow and the sound of metal grinding against metal sounds through the air. The group's eyes widen as he takes his stance with sword hovering in the air next to Hakumen.

"That can't be. are you using?" Twilight's words are cut off by the sound of the energy around the armored pony. The area started to shiver under the power being pulled to Hakumen. The Mane 6 and the little lizard was on edge as shaking reaches a crescendo and his stance, while facing away from them, to point to strike something. As Twilight was about to speak up to the white armor swings his sword upwards with a growl that almost sounds like he is saying something.

The sound of fabric ripping is what they heard next as the sword slices through the air. The seven of them could see the distortion where Hakumen cut through. The white pony with curly mane and tail could almost see past the blurry image that lays static in the air.

Hakumen raises his sword to stand straight towards the heavens. Before him he could see himself falling through the sky. He then sent the remaining energy he charged for this into his sword. "Empty Sky Form" He speaks as he grabs the sword with his hooves, releasing it from its magical grip. The wisps of energy pluses off his blade as though it was controlling all the wind in the small area that they stand in as he swings it downward at the distortion in the air. "Summer's Advance!"

The energy from the sword rushes out and through the cut in the air. The sound of it striking himself before it fully closes sent Hakumen reeling as he felt the blow onto himself. A small thud could be heard as the ground where the mane six was originally standing turns into a crater and the apple filled one disappears without a trace with the same being said of the damage to the tree. A couple of his eyes turn toward the group to see them dumbstruck.

"But, huh? How? Twilight exclaims as she shakes herself out of the stupor that Hakumen's technique threw them into. "H-How did you change time without altering our memories?!"

"Because, You all observed it" Hakumen grunts out before falling to his front knees. The seven of them gasp as they see the formation of the damage of Hakumen's attack. He releases his grip on his sword and slumps down fully as the group gathers quickly around him.

"Spike! Send a message to princess Celestia quickly. He needs help." Was the last thing Hakumen heard as his vision blurred to darkness.

* * *

Elsewhere in the courtyard of a spooky Halloween styled castle, lays a sea of red roses all in bloom in the light of a golden full moon. In this courtyard, upon a small deck made of stone sits a young blonde haired girl with pigtails held up by ribbons that make her look to have rabbit ears. Dresses in an eloquent black gothic dress, she sits in a chair with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She sips it carefully as a big black pudgy cat lies to her side and a red bat like bean toy flies around with a plate balanced on its head. Her blood red eyes snap open as she senses something odd. A small frown appears on her delicate white skin.

"Is something the matter, Madam Rachel?" an elderly butler says as he walks up to the girl with a plate of sweets in hand. Rachel looks over to the elder and nods. The Butler tenses up at this. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems one of the performers have left the stage all together" Rachel replies to her manservant. Her eyes dart toward the antics of her two other servants as one lazed about, the other almost dropping the plate.

"May I ask who?" The butler asks with hidden hope of who it might be. The girl smiles a bit, catching the tone in his voice.

"It is neither the two you hope it is, Valkenhayn" she says watching the gleam in his old eyes fade a bit. "It seems Mr. Hero was lost to us."

"Hakumen, Malady?"

Rachel nods her head to her servant's question. "We will need to get him back. The Continuum Shift needs him to apart of this play. She looks into her tea for a moment before setting it down. "Nago, Gii." She states suddenly. The cat sits up quickly as the bat carefully leans the plate back onto the table. "We are going. You to, Valkenhayn."

"Right now Princess?" the bat thing asks Rachel. This question is answered with a smack with the back of her hand.

"You think to even question her, Gii" the cat says in a matter of fact way. Gii bounces off the stone wall of the castle and flies back to them in pain. "Where are we heading princess?"

"We are going to see Kokonoe." Rachel says to the cat as it turns into an umbrella for her to use. "no doubt she will not be happy to see us though."

* * *

Hakumen awoke to the sound of voices all around him. They sound confused. As his eyes came back into focus, he could see several ponies around him. They all became quiet as Hakumen rises up and removes the blankets that were placed upon him. The ponies in the room with him are just guards who stared at the white armored pony. One of them slowly came up to him after sending one of the other guards to inform whomever they are commanded by. Hakumen counted the number of guards left. _Hmmp. Only five of them left._

Before anything could ensue, Twilight came into the room with the little lizard in tow.

"You're awake." She says in surprise. "We didn't think you be up so soon after what happened."

"Yea, that thing you did look like it was painful" The lizard commented after Twilight. She gave him a look as he turns his head to pretend he didn't to a thing.

"What I want to know is how. but that's not important right now, the princesses wish to talk with you."

Hakumen frowns behind his mask. The thought of meeting with any leaders of any organization put him off. If he was anywhere else than stuck in this world he would decline and force his way out of the situation, but this time he found he had no choice. "As you wish."

As Hakumen follows Twilight through the building they are in, she starts talking about the place. Hakumen quietly listens but more focuses on the surroundings of the place. The royal purple walls of the place were adorned with many tapestries and fancy fittings along the walls. The floors were covered with tiles and where the two walked, the lizard rode on the back of Twilight, staring at him as they went, were royal red carpets. The tiles were the color of a chessboard with a dull purple instead of black. As the trio walks upstairs, Hakumen notices the rails where of gold and the doors before them where of yellow with a sun on it, and of purple with a crescent moon. He stops for a second and remembers what he thought of the moon before, but shakes it off. As they walk through the doors the armored one notices the silverish pillars along the walk way and amoung the many clear windows were stain glass windows, depicting many stories that he has no way of knowing yet. As they get closer to the back of the room, many of them featured the six ponies he first met and a few with the lizard as well.

_These seven beings are important. _Hakumen thought as he turns his focuses to ahead of him. Before the trio stood four thrones, Two of them where occupied by two majestic ponies. One of the ponies what white with long flowing multicolor hair. She wears a golden collar on her that holds a purple jewel of some sort. Hakumen could sense much power in this pony. The other smaller pony was purplish black with hair that looks like the night sky, right down to the sparkles of stars. She wears the crescent moon insignia on something of a collar much like the one she sits next to. Like Twilight, these two also have horns and wings. Along the sides of the walls stood the rest of the ponies he had met before. They stand like guards as the trio stops in the center of the throne area. Twilight lets the lizard down and then curtsies to two princesses. They lower their heads quietly as the lizard walks over to the uneven side of the 5 along the two walls, standing next to the white pony with a horn portending from her purple curling hair. As Hakumen goes to do the same, Twilight heads up to the thrones and sits on the white one's right side. It dawns on Hakumen that Twilight is one of them. After Twilight sits down upon the throne the White one stood up to address him.

"My name is Princess Celestia. To the left of me is my sister Princess Luna and I believe you already know Princess Twilight Sparkle." The hair of Celeista's mane flows away without any wind to make it do so as she speaks. She looks down toward Hakumen as all eyes in the room look to him. She then smiles. "I hear you can manipulate time."

* * *

And there is chapter two. First off, thank you for reading to here and for listening to me babble on about this chapter. I wanted to finish the flashback and stuff this chapter really, but there is one more thing that needs to be done before we get back to the present and that's Hakkys side of things. Atlest the chapter won't be called Reflections 3…. I already have the name picked out unlike these last two where I figure it out as I type. I hope no one says fowl on Hakumen using Magic or using his time cutter to manipulate himself. With the magic, it's to supplement his hands… I tried to imagine him holding it with his hooves all the time and the style he uses just doesn't work… plus as a pony, it's way off balancing. The magic only affects his sword though. If I would put Ragna in this world… If I do. He would have the same thing, sept his would be like black magic from the seithr he would put off just to use to hold his sword… but that's for another time and I don't want to ramble here… . as for the time cutting.. It won't be used much and is more of a play on Blazen's joke with hakumen cutting time. I givem them there credit here. To my second note and this is more of a personal thing... I come to find the best fics here on always has at least double the amount of words than the number of chapters. Like say I now should have 2 chapters and 4000 words… that's where I pick out good fic to read. Not to say I won't try out ones with less… but I get iffy on things as so. This is why I strive to make my chapter's 2000 words or more... even if it means rambling on as such now. I'm gonna stop now as this author's note is getting close to 350 words now… Thx for reading and please fave and review.


	3. The Six heros of the dark war

Welcome back to my little corner of and again for reading my story. Thank you Ettie and Kicklash for fave and reviews. Don't be afraid to ask questions. Depending on things I'll either answer here before this chapter or PM you if I don't want the answer to be common knowledge. Anyway…, no need to ramble this time. Oh for future note. _Italic is for thoughts_. Though I think everyone knows that by now. Please enjoy the show.

* * *

Ch.3 The six heroes of the dark war.

Hakumen stands silently as the Princess Celestia gets up and introduces herself and her fellow princesses. Quietly he listens to her question and for a moment, ponders how to answer this question. _If the grimalkin or the harlequin was here, this would be easier to answer. _"That is one of the things I can do." He says as he backs to onto one knee to bow before them. "I am known as Hakumen."

"Thank you Hakumen. Now, can you tell us how you are able to do so without altering memory and how you are able to use magic like a unicorn can though you are an earth pony?"

"I cannot completely answer how as some things would take too long to explain. On how their memories were not altered is that they became observers on the event. There total focus was on my cut into time, making them create the event themselves as well as hold onto the past."

Celestia took a moment to absorb the info before continuing her questioning. "And how are you able to do so?"

"My armor, one of the main abilities I have found of it that it can cut time"

The rest of them look at each other in worry that if it were to be stolen from Hakumen, it could be dangerous. Hakumen nods his head as to see their concern. "Do not worry. I seldom use it and the armor cannot be taken from me."

"How can that be?" Luna speaks up, skepticism bleeding into her words.

"My Soul is bound to it" Hakumen replies, making a few of them gasp.

"You mean you can't take it off?" Twilight injects into the conversation, her thirst for knowledge almost bursting through her words.

"No. It is my body. If I were to take it off" Hakumen pauses for a second. "I would die."

This answer made all of their eyes go wide. Thoughts and looks passed through the group as to wonder who would put someone through such a thing. Celestia stomps her hoof down to calm them. "This is quite interesting, but I feel we are getting off topic here. How are you able to do magic?"

"I am not able to use such power as magic." Hakumen retorts.

"But you did! You used it to hold your sword when you did that time thingy!" Rainbow dash speaks up as she jumps into the air.

"Let him explain" Celestia says calmly.

"I truly do not know what you mean." Hakumen replies, thinking back on the moments he was focusing on his technique.

"Your horns glowed and your sword was levitating." Twilight explains to Hakumen as he brings his focus back to them. Hakumen goes quiet for a few moments before replying back to this.

"The only thing I remember of such a thing is grabbing onto my blade, as so." With his warning said, Hakumen pulls his blade from its sheath. As like before, his horns glow with energy and upon the sword's hilt, two light purple energy clouds hold onto the blade. The surprise of this almost makes him let go of his sword in midair. "This is new to me"

"New? You mean that's not how you hold it all the time?"

"No. I usually hold it with my hands." Hakumen's voice trails off as he looks at his hooves.

"Hands? You mean like humans have?" Hakumen nods quietly to Twilight. She smiles as she remembers her trip to the human version of their world. "So you were human before you came here?"

"Yes, in a sense."

"What does use to being a human have to do with this?" asks white pony with curly purple mane and tail.

Twilight thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, if he was human before. It could be that whatever changed him is giving him a way to compensate for the lack of hands."

_The grimalkin would probably explain that better,_ Hakumen thinks as they seem to nod in understanding to each other.

"Thank you Hakumen. Would you mind answering where it is you got your armor?" Celestia asks as they all calm down.

Silence fills the room as Hakumen becomes motionless. Minuets pass before his voice fills the air once more. "This tale is quiet long as I must refer to the beginning. Are you all willing to sit and listen to an old man's story?"

The whole of them look at each other and nod to Twilight and the other two princesses. After all agreeing, Twilight speaks up. "We would be glad to hear this story of yours."

"Can we have a potty break first?" The little lizard asks with his hand in the air while dancing just a bit.

"Sure, Spike. I think we could all use a break." Twilight says as the group chuckles a bit at this.

Wasting no time at all, Spike runs off and most of the group disperses except the three princesses. Hakumen stands solemnly as the trio of princesses chat among themselves, waiting on the rest to return to start his story. After a good ten minutes the rest of the group returns, Pinky pie being the last one in as she brings a bunch of popcorn bags and cupcakes to hand out while the story is to be told.

"Listen well, for I will not tell this story again" Hakumen begins. "I was once known as Jin Kisaragi. I was raised with my brother and sister in a church for we were orphans. I was a brat in those days. I always pestered my brother to play, even when our sister was sick. Life at that time seemed like it would be perfect."

Hakumen takes a look around the room, seeing he has gotten their attentions, he continues. "But then a perso- No, Not a person, an abomination known as Yuki Terumi came forth and used a spell known as the mind eater to force my young body and mind to use the sword my sister gave to me to attack and almost kill my Brother."

This made the ponies to gasp at this. "Is the sword you have with you the one that your sister gave you?" Twilight asks of Hakumen.

"No it is not. Please leave such questions till the end. Recounting my past life is not a pleasant trip down into my memory." Hakumen voices his discomfort and if you could see his face it would hold a frown. "Now then, With the Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa I cut off my brother's right arm. Then after I thought I left him for dead, I was taken to the Kisaragi family to be raised as one of their children. I rose to become the best and was made to be the next head of the Kisaragi family. I became a major in the Novus Orbis Librarium. From when I became known as the 'Hero of Ikaruga' to when I heard of the SS Class criminal known as Ragna the Bloodedge, my life was dull. I did not care for much. Not even the woman who was by my side since my school days before the military."

Hakumen pauses as her memory passes through his head. Regret fills his being as he whispers "Tsubaki" to himself before refocusing on the group ahead. "I know. I was a fool at the time. I can see it on your faces. I became obsessed with the thought of killing Ragna the Bloodedge. I left my post and hunted for him. I found him in the city of Kagutsuchi's NOL branch and I fought him and lost. I did not give up and chased him through. All the way down to the basement of the branch where the gate to the boundary stood. Even with my wounds I caught up in time to see Ragna and The Murakumo unit fall into the boundary, both of them impaled upon the sword the Murakumo unit uses. I followed after, yelling to let go of my brother."

Hakumen notices every pony's eyes go wide at the fact that Ragna is his brother. A smile hidden by his mask knew he was telling the story right. _I'll have to thank the cat for teaching me how to tell a story, _Hakumen through to himself.

"After falling into the boundary I found myself on a hill, with the full moon staring back at me. I couldn't move. I could hardly tell what had happened. I remember Ragna and that Murakumo unit twisting and forming into the black beast. While I was trying to figure it all out, a vampire known as Rachel Alucard came to me and asked me if I wished to gain the power of a true hero. She gave me the Susano'o unit and I was brought to the fight against the Black Beast. The Black Beast was another Abomination that ate everything and killed half the world's population before it was dealt with. I was pointed to my allies and we together fought the Black Beast. Myself, having had discarded my previous name, A Cat Beastkin known as Jubei, A witch known as Konoe A. Mercury or as we called her, Nine. Another witch/Alchemist known as Trinity Glassfille, A werewolf servant of the Alucard family named Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and finally," Hakumen pauses as his hatred level rose. "Yuki Terumi, the traitor."

The attraction to the story became razor sharp at Yuki's name. Rainbow Dash looks ready to speak out at this but Applejack stops her. Princess Celestia clops her hoof down to calm everyone and to let Hakumen continue.

"Thank you. And Yes, I know. I was always opposing to Terumi's involvement but Nine, whom I trusted, insisted we needed his power to end the Black Beast. I agreed enough when she told me she would use Mind Eater to control him. Together with the help of the rest of mankind wielding manmade magic technology called Ars Magus that Nine helped create, we defeated the beast. The Six of use was called the Six Heros. Because of this, and the fact that many mages were lost to the fight of the Dark war as what we referred to it, we could not dispose of Terumi. We were all watched, but not well enough. In time, Terumi tricked Trinity to help him remove the mind eater and then he killed Nine and Trinity and then attempted to do the same to me and the cat. However, the cat used a skill that was surprising to him and at that moment, I grabbed Terumi and threw him and myself into the boundary. I told the cat to seal us in. After we was sealed away, Terumi's body and soul fell to the deepest part of the boundary and I never saw him again. I used my will to maintain my form and mind so it would not be destroyed and scattered among the many different timelines and loops. I was going well till the Grimalkin tried to bring be out of the boundary. Something went wrong and I was lost to the boundary. I used my will to make sure I would not be destroyed and I ended up in your world." Hakumen finishes his story and looks at them expecting quite a few questions. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up.

"So let me get this straight. The Guy who ruined your life was a hero who was bad and betrayed you after it was all said and done?"

"Yes."

"Wow. And you were able to defeat him by sacrificing yourself but you are still here." Rainbow says with a grin. Hakumen could tell from it that she approved of him.

"Who's the Grimalkin?" Twilight asks.

"The daughter of the Cat and the Witch" Hakumen replies soundly.

"You mean a cat and a pony had a child?" The yellow pegasus asks quietly.

"Human and yes. They did." Spike smiles at Hakumen's answer. If a cat and human could be together, why couldn't a dragon and a pony?

"Ars Magus sounds interesting. Do you know anything about it?" Luna asks in a toned down royal voice.

"I do know some, in my school days we had to learn the basics of it at least. I have desent knolage of it. Also my swords, both Nox Nyctores Interfectum Malus: Ōkami and Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa are of the top level of combat Ars Armagus. Ars Armagus is a more powerful version of Ars Magus."

"Could anyone use Ars Magus?" Twilight asks excitedly.

"Not everyone. There are those who cannot use it at all and those who can, it varies. But most can in some exsent."

"Oh." Twilight says downheartedly and then looks up at him again. "You also said something about vampires and werewolves? You mean there creatures like so?"

"Yes. The Harlequin and Valkenhayn are as such."

"Harlequin?"

"My name for Rachel, if you knew how she acts, you would understand."

"If I may, what are Beastkins? They sound dreadful." The white pony with diamonds on her flank asks.

"They are artificially made human like creatures with animal-like traits. More of them look to be half human or more like there animal counterparts."

"Can you imagine a pony like that?" Spike asks with a chuckle. The rest look at him seriously and he puts his head down. "Sorry."

"What do you know of the Mind eater spell?" Celestia asks after being quiet for so long. She gazes at him seriously as to judge his response.

"Not much except from being the victim of it, that Terumi is able to manipulate it to his needs." Hakumen answers with no change in his voice.

Celestia stares at him for a few minutes more, judging his answer. Finally with a smile she speaks to Hakumen. "I'm sorry about all the questioning. You see, not along ago we was attacked and our power drained from us. We barely won thanks to Twilight and the other bearers of harmony. Since then, we have been wary of even our own allies." She pauses as she looks past Hakumen to a glass stained window. "Isn't that right, Discord?"

Through one of his eyes, Hakumen watches a weirdly put together creature silently gasp and move from the window to appear next to the group. Its head is more horse like with two horns on it, the right one being a deer's antler and the left a blue goat's horn. Accompanied with a goats beard and bushy eyebrows, the creature stood on two legs, one being a lizards and the other a goats. His 'hands' are of a Lions and an eagle's claw. On its back a bat wing and a pegesus wing and a horse mane lay upon this creature's long body which ends with a snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

"You noticed me huh?" Discord says with a fanged nervous grin. "I just wished to hear what this being before us was saying."

"Yes. I can see that." Celestia says as Discord seems to back away a bit from Hakumen. "What is the matter?"

"Oh Nothing 'sept this being can probably kill me if he wanted to." Discord's voice betraying the panic he has being so close to Hakumen.

"You have no need to worry, creature of chaos, lest you do something you will regeat." Hakumen says firmly, making Discord shudder a bit as he hides behind twilight.

"I wouldn't let you harm him." The yellow pony with butterflys on her flank speaks up. Staring with a glare that would even freeze the Black Beast in its tracks, Hakumen takes a step back before regaining his composer.

"We all won't let you harm him." Twilight repeats as well. "He is our friend."

"So be it. I will not harm him." Hakumen says quickly as Discord lets out a breath of relief.

"Good." The yellow pegesus smiles from the answer.

"Now that this is out of the way, let us go rest. It has been a long day and I believe our guest would like to do so." Celestia says with a smile.

* * *

Thank you again for continuing to read my fics. I noticed something about myself these last two weeks. I seem not to have much for comedy. I look back on my attempts here and I can see it might be something to smirk at but it's not gut bursting like I have seen. I will try to work with this. Next chapter we will mostly be back to real time. Thx again and please Review. I love reviews and seeing what others think of my fic.

P.S. This story Hakumen tells is his PoV on things. And yes, somethings are lost to him in the void… but I did the best I could. Hope you like.


End file.
